


Let Your Chaos Explode

by magicsophicorn



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: Tissaia watches as Yennefer reaches deep within herself and relives every awful thing that was ever said and done to her. She knows how many of them will be her. Her voice. Her words. Her deeds. And for the first time she feels… guilty.(Tissaia's thoughts during Yennefer's final stand at Sodden. Spoilers for season 1 episode 8.)
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 29
Kudos: 178





	Let Your Chaos Explode

_“Forget the bottle. Let your Chaos explode.”_  
  
She watches as Yennefer does. As she reaches deep within herself and relives every awful thing that was ever said and done to her.  
  
Tissaia knows how many of them will be her. Her voice. Her words. Her deeds. And for the first time she feels… guilty.  
  
Breaking the girls down, shattering them into pieces in order to rebuild them into the strong women they must become to survive as sorceresses in this world, none of that had ever weighed on her conscience before. She knew it was necessary.  
  
She knows it was necessary for Yennefer too. Perhaps even more so than the other girls. But for a moment she wishes there could have been some other, gentler, way of turning her into the goddess that now stands before her.  
  
And she is a goddess.  
  
She screams, the flames erupting forth from her hands, and she is death and destruction and power. She is everything.  
  
Tissaia knows that this will be her end. Knows that burning to ash at Yennefer’s hands is no more than she deserves for everything she’s done. Especially to her.  
  
She tries to watch, but the heat of the flames rushing towards her is too much and she shields her eyes with her arm, waiting for the searing heat to envelope her body and destroy her completely.  
  
But it doesn’t.  
  
Tissaia looks up. Sees fire unlike anything she’s ever seen. Power unlike anything she’s ever seen. Everything and everyone burned and gone.  
  
Everything except for the space where she stands.  
  
Yennefer had spared her.  
  
Despite every wound, both physical and mental, that Tissaia had caused her, Yennefer had still spared her.  
  
Emotions suffocate her, and her own Chaos, always kept so tightly under control, rushes up, threatens to overwhelm her and join with Yennefer’s, spilling forth into the world under the onslaught of feelings.  
  
And then she realises.  
  
Yennefer is gone.  
  
Tissaia cries out, her mind and voice screaming in unison, desperate for a reply.  
  
“Yennefer!”  
  
But there is no reply.  
  
Yennefer is gone, and Tissaia is truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't ship them until episode 8 and now I have A LOT OF FEELS OKAY.


End file.
